Song and the Man
by Yanvi
Summary: Short story about the song that Kakashi listened to.  Yaoi, Kakashi x Iruka, slightly AU


Song and the Man

.

.

For the Sensei and Kalafina

.

.

Disclaimer: This is just for my own entertainment, all right reserved to Kishimoto sensei and Kalafina

.

.

Yanvi: ideally, listen to Kalafina's Seven Heaven when you read this.

.

.

"_Please sing this love_

_I was not crying because of you_

_But was saying farewell to the snow that was disappearing in the dark_

_I could feel my heartbeat in the dark_

_I finally know what is pain_

_Kissed the wound gently_

_The fantasy pair of hands that I was holding_

_Please do not separate us for eternality"_

_._

_._

_One sunny afternoon_

A silver hair man listened to his mp3 when he was sitting on branch of a tree that was near the Memorial stone. This was his favourite place to daydream in the village, as not many people would like to come to this sad and sorrowful place. The memories are too harsh for their taste. Although it was also a sorrowful place for him, he came here everyday if he was in the village. It has been many years since his team mates, his sensei's name have been engraved on the stone. The countless years… he was loss in the time. He joined ANBU when he reached the ranking of Jounin, the year he received _the eye_, _Obito's eye_. He sighed. Although his sensei has tried to persuade him, there was nobody who really could stop him, not even the man that he loved now. So he let him be, as he placed him as one of his bodyguards.

Although the man really appreciated the sensei's effort, he knew that the sensei _knew_. His childhood, if his could count as one, was really dark. His father, the famous _Shiroi Kiba_, has caused the darkness in his life. He covered his face with the mask, as he wanted to be different. He didn't want to be just the Hatake boy or son of Shiroi Kiba.

The man that he was waiting was late again, as always. He guessed the man was probably was stopped by his students again. Although he could wait at his usual place, the tree that was outside the man's classroom, today, he didn't want to wait there. The sakura trees were much nicer near the stone as they have planted them together when they were young.

They have known each other since they were really young. They thought they could be friends forever, but they didn't know there was more behind. The silver hair man only realised his true feeling when he saw the smile on the other man's face. The smile that has given him warmth and has driven his darkness off. He was the only man that saw him as what he was. He was the only one that was not demanding to see his face, but demanded to see his true self, not just the genius, or the talented Jounin, the man with thousand jutsu.

.

.

"_You have bought me to such a bright world_

_Placed me in this dazzling brightness_

_Embraced me tightly_

_Share the breath that has turned into white mist in the cold weather_

_The snow that was left over on us slowly melted"_

.

.

The man that he was waiting for could be seen at the edge of the horizon. He placed his little orange book in his pocket and waved at the running man. 'Ruka!'

'Go-me, Kashi,' the man replied while he made his way on the tree. He sat next to the silver hair man and placed his head on the latter's shoulder. 'The students were bit hyper active today.'

Kakashi did not say a word but gently wiped off the sweat the other man has on his face. He listened and grinned when Iruka complained or moaned about the students, especially his favourite student who will soon be his novice. 'If he is good enough to be in a team,' he added in his mind.

'Ichiraku for dinner?' Iruka asked while jumped off the tree and began to walk off, as he knew the answer, as his lover knew that his favourite food was ramen.

'Sure,' Kakashi replied while looking at the man walking off to the ramen stall. He jumped quickly and held the other's hand. 'Ruka.'

Iruka turned his attention to his lover, 'huh?'

Kakashi placed his other hand at the man's waist, 'just that I want to tell you something.' He kissed the juicy lips of his lover, 'Ruka, I am so glad that I got you by my side.'

.

_._

"_It was like a dream to me when you smile_

_And I have no regrets if I could be with you forever_

_I am not alone anymore_

_We will be together, together to the mirage-like utopia."_

.

.

Iruka smiled and took of the headphone that his lover has on his left ear. 'Me too, Kashi.' He embraced the silver hair man tightly. He could hear the music in the headphone. It was the song that he has chosen for Kakashi's birthday this year. Although Kakashi did not make any comment about the album that he bought for him, he knew that the man liked it as he uploaded them onto his mp3 the next day. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of his lover. He could just barely hear his lover's whisper, '_Ru, I love you.'_

.

.

"_Please sing_

_For you For me_

For the night For the morning

_For the Ocean_

_For the rhythm of the sky"_

'It was like heaven to be with you, my Iruka.'

.

.

The End

[Yanvi: I hope this is sweet enough, although I could have described more, I much prefer to leave more blanks, so that my readers, you could fill in by your imagination. I have translated the lyrics myself, so I am afraid that they may not be the best translation around, but it fitted with my writing, so if you are interested, can search Kalafina Seven Heaven yourself. Hope you have enjoyed this story. See you next time!]


End file.
